


Мечта

by Devil_trill



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_trill/pseuds/Devil_trill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже у безликих есть мечты...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечта

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Tarot-fic на 3 аркан.

Родился и рос я обычным мальчишкой, которых великое множество в нашей стране. Мы – люди без лиц, используемые словно привычные предметы обихода – исписал одну тетрадь – возьму другую, сломалась ручка – есть запасная. Это привычно и совершенно обычно. В такой расстановке вещей нет ничего удивительного. Но кто сказал, что у нас нет чувств? Даже мы имеем свои ценности, желания и идеи. Я, например, с самого детства бредил одной глупой мечтой: вырасти и лично встретиться с королевой. Представлял, что это должна быть невероятно красивая женщина, гордая, самоуверенная, слегка капризная (А как же иначе?), твёрдая, не любящая пререканий и споров. Иногда, в свободные минутки или засыпая перед сном, я смаковал все подробности столь нежно лелеемого желания: к примеру, вот я представляюсь, подхожу к ней довольно близко, беру её тонкую ручку и аккуратно, еле касаясь губами целую белую нежную кожу. Каждый раз были всё новые и новые подробности встречи, различные ситуации, слова, жесты. То я спасал её от заговора, то становился одним из её важных советников, успокаивал взбесившуюся лошадь, был её благодетелем или даже мужем.   
Шло время, я рос, изменялся. Но одно по-прежнему оставалось тем же — я любил королеву, не видя её, даже не зная, как её зовут. Носил под сердцем абстрактный образ, выдуманный в детстве. Для меня она была идеалом, даже не королевой – императрицей.  
Смешно, но моей мечте суждено было сбыться. Только вот неправильно, больно. Видимо в этом мире судьба любит злые шутки. Я наконец-то встретил ту, о которой давно грезил. Её лицо, улыбка, голос – словно повторяли мои грёзы. И я влюбился. Точнее нет, укрепился в своём чувстве – ведь любил я её, именно её – теперь я был точно уверен, с самого детства. Всё прекрасно, только…Только вот как же чертовски неправильно, когда женщина мечты – одновременно твой главный враг и родная сестра.


End file.
